Eye gaze tracking refers to detecting a point in a given space at which an observer (such as a human) is looking. However, detecting eye gaze points with accuracy and under varying conditions presents multiple challenges. For example, with respect to implementation contexts such as with mobile devices and/or in retail settings, considerable variance occurs (such as varying backgrounds, varying lighting conditions, etc.), and existing gaze detection approaches fail to achieve sufficient accuracy objectives.